News Center
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Just what it sounds like: A News Center. A place where I can contact all my readers, both members and guests included, about important news. If you like my stuff and want to keep in touch, I suggest you follow this.
1. Explanation

Hey people! So if you followed me as an author or read any of my stories _(Austin & Ally Rush_,_ Body Language_,_ Conscience Doesn't Bite_,_ It Was Times Like These_,_ Mad Scientist_,_ Mood Weather_,_ My Favorite Girl_,_ Operation: Dirt on Derek_,_ Questions_,_ Sometimes You Just Need A Little Push_,_ TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Mika Edition_,_ TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Summertime's End Edition_,_ That Random Guy_,_ The Competition for the Princess's Heart_,_ The Day That Everything Changed_,_ The Friendship Assignment_,_ The Girl on TV_,_ The London Lifestyle_,_ The Origin of Candy Land_,_ True Love's Kiss_,_ Unsuspected Love_,_ or Who ARE You?!)_ or a combination, you've been sent here. Well, suggested to go here.

You're probably wondering what this is, huh? No? Well, I guess I did kinda tell you already... ANYWAY, I needed a way to talk to all my readers without using PMs because that'd be a lot of PMs to send out and also I want to contact my guest readers. This way, they (and all of you members, too) have one convenient place to come for big news. "Like what?" you might have just asked but chances are you didn't. Well, like after I finish _Who ARE You?!_, I'm going to go back and finish all my stories that I haven't yet (Well, maybe not the _TellTale Tunes_ ones because those just come as they do). And after that, I'm going to be writing new stories. I already have a _bunch_ of ideas. No joke and I'm _super_ excited to share them with you but I figured I've left you hanging on the other stories too long. Or why I won't be able to get in a lot of writing hours that week. I thought you guys might want to know things like that and that it was important that you do.

OK, before you guys go crazy on me, I know that doing a chapter that's a pure author's note is against the rules, so a whole "story" of them would be even more, but hear me out. I don't know of any way to contact my guest reviewers and readers without updating a chapter and sometimes not even then. What if I can't update because I went to the hospital or something (which, for me, can basically happen at any moment). I probably don't have time to update beforehand. If you give me a way to contact those people without them having to make an account or me breaking the rules, I'd be happy to listen and consider and, probably (99% chance I will), do that. If you are going to report me, please warn me first. I'll take it down. But if it doesn't bother anyone, though, I'm gonna keep it. OK? Do we understand each other? I hope. I really don't my account to get deleted or locked or whatever the penalty is.

So, I highly suggest all of you follow this and guest readers, make sure you check up on here for updates. Thankyou for listening to me. Until next time...

Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.

* * *

_September 9, 2013_


	2. Halloween Story

Hey guys! So, I wanna write a Halloween story and I have an idea for a (sort of) plot line but I need costumes for the characters (characters from Austin & Ally). So will you guys please suggest costumes? I'll give you a few days to **suggest ideas** (**Oct 16 - 19, at midnight**. Shouldn't take too long for you guys to come up with some ideas), then on the **20th**, I will be **posting a poll** on my profile with the top answers. **Voting on poll will end** on the **26th**. To put in less wordy terms:

**Oct 16 - 19 - Suggest costume ideas**

**Oct 20 - 26 - Vote on polls**

I don't know if it helps you with ideas but I'm thinking they turn into their costumes (because that will cause shenanigans. I love that word). As I said, don't know if that effects anything but, if it does, now you know.

So make sure to suggest ideas for the characters and check my profile on the 20th for the poll and vote. Yes, the story will probably be a little late but I'm gonna do my best to make it on time. How many days do I have? 4 or 5? I wonder if I can do it...? Wish me good luck and thankyou so much!

Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper

* * *

_October 16, 2013_


End file.
